Zaklęcia z cyklu Harry Potter
Zaklęcia z cyklu Harry Potter — alfabetyczna lista wszystkich zaklęć w serii książek, filmów i gier komputerowych Harry Potter. A Accio (Zaklęcie przywołujące) : Wymowa: Akcio! : Opis: sprawia, że dany przedmiot przylatuje do osoby rzucającej zaklęcie. Może być używane na dwa sposoby: przez rzucanie czaruZaklęcie (magia) i wypowiedzenie nazwy pożądanego przedmiotu przez rzucającego zaklęcie, albo poprzez wskazanie różdżką na pożądany przedmiot podczas, lub natychmiast po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia. Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Carpe Retractum. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Molly Weasley(przywoływała w ten sposób zaczarowane toffi Freda i Georga) w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia : Etymologia: z Łaciny accio znaczy wołać, kazać przyjść, przywoływać. Aquamenti : Wymowa: '/ˌɑːɡwəˈmɛnti/ ''"'A-kła-'men'-ti"'' : Opis: wytwarza strumień wody z różdżki. Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Aqua Eructo. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: 'przez Harrego Potter'a w ''Księciu Półkrwi : '''Etymologia: z Łaciny aqua - woda, mente - umysł. Alohomora (Zaklęcie otwierające) : Wymowa: /əˌloʊhəˈmɔərə/ "'''A'-lo-ho-'mor'-a"'' : Opis: Otwiera rożne rzeczy, głównie drzwi, skrzynie itp. Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Sezam Materio, a odwrotnym Colloportus, jednak jest ono zwykle za słabe na pokonanie bariery Sezam Materio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Hermiona Granger otwiera drzwi znajdujące się na zakazanym korytarzu na trzecim piętrze. : Etymologia: z hawajskiego aloha - żegnaj, z Łaciny mora - przeszkoda. Anapneo : Wymowa: /əˈnæpniː.oʊ/ "A-'''nap'-ni-jo"'' : Opis: '''udrożnia drogi oddechowe (ułatwia oddychanie). : '''Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi przez Horacego Slughorna w pociągu Hogwart Express, w celu pomocy Marcusowi Belby. : Etymologia: z greki apnea - bezdech. Anteoculatia :Wymowa: anteoculatia :Opis: zaklęcie powoduje rośnięcie poroża :Użyte po raz pierwszy przez bliźniaki Weasley na Pansy Parkinson w książce Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Aperacjum : Wymowa: /ˌæpəˈriːsi.əm" "'''Ap'-e-ri-'sj'-um"'' : Opis: ujawnia niewidzialny tusz. Zaklęciem je osłabiającym jest Evanesco. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, gdy Hermiona próbowała odkryć tajemnicę dziennika Toma Riddle'a. : Etymologia: z łaciny apparare - pojawić się, a w języku angielskim odpowiednik pojawić się - to appaer. Ascendio : Wymowa: askendio : Opis: powoduje wyrzucenie człowieka w powietrze : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Harry Potter używa tego zaklęcia w drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego Avada Kedavra : Wymowa: /əˈvɑːdə kəˈdɑːvrə/ "A-'''wa'-da Ke-'da'-wra"'' : Opis: najgroźniejsze z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, ponieważ jest nieodwracalne w skutkach i odpowiednio rzucone uśmierca każdą żywą istotę. Zaklęciu towarzyszy zielony błysk i świst. Od klątwy tej zginęła większość ofiar Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców, a jedyną osobą, której udało się przeżyć jego działanie jest Harry Potter. Rodzice Harry'ego Pottera również zginęli z powodu użycia tego zaklęcia. Użycie go karane jest dożywotnim pobytem w Azkabanie. Pozostałe Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne to Cruciatus i Imperius. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Lord Voldemort uśmiercił nim rodziców Harry'ego Pottera - Jamesa Pottera i Lily Potter, jednak dowiadujemy się dopiero w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, że było to właśnie działanie tego zaklęcia. : Etymologia: z Łaciny avada kedavra - nagła śmierć. Avis : Wymowa: /ˈeɪvɨs/ "'''Ej'-wis"'' : Opis: powoduje pojawienie się stada fruwających ptaków. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia przez Ollivandera podczas sprawdzania różdżek uczestników Turnieju Trójmagicznego. : Etymologia: z Łaciny avis - ptak. B Bąblogłowy : Wymowa: „Bąblogłowy” : Opis: tworzy bańkę powietrza wokół głowy. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia w drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego przez Cedrika Diggory'ego i Fleur Delacour. : Etymologia: z polskiego: bąbel-głowy Baubillous : Wymowa: „Boubylis” : Opis: tworzy jasnożółty piorun. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Filusa Flitwicka Bolate Acendelai : Wymowa: „Bolate Asendelaj” : Opis: wysoko podrzuca małe obiekty, jednak bez większych szkód. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic przez Gilderoya Lockharta, który podczas pojedynku Harry'ego Potter'a z Draco Malfoy'em chciał zniszczyć węża wyczarowanego przez Malfoy'a. Bombarda Maxima : Wymowa: „Bombarda maksima” : Opis: powoduje eksplozję wskazanego przedmiotu. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Dolores Umbridge w filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, żeby zniszczyć ścianę : Pokoju Życzeń. C Cave Inimicum : Wymowa: "Kawe Inimikum" : Opis: wyczarowuje barierę, która sygnalizuje pojawienie się w okolicy innych osób. Inne zaklęcia chroniące to Salvio Hexia, Repello Mugoletum i Protego Totalum. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger zabezpieczyła siebie Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasley przed obecnością innych osób podczas szukania horkruksów. : Etymologia: z Łaciny cavere - strzeć się, inimicus - nieprzyjaciel, wróg. Chłoszczyść : Wymowa: "Chłoszczyść" : Opis: zaklęcie czyszczące dany obiekt : Użyte po raz pierwszy : Przez Toma Roddle'a, by otworzyć skrzynię, w której Hagrid trzymał pająka Aragoga. : Etymologia: Aperio znaczy otwarty, odkryć, odsłonić, a Cistem skrzynia. Cistem Aperio : Wymowa: "Cistem Aperio" : Opis: zaklęcie służące do otwierania skrzyń. : Użyte po raz pierwszy : Przez Nimfadorę Tonks w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia w domu przy Prive Drive 4 Tonks wyczyściła tym zaklęciem klatkę Hedwigi : Etymologia: Colloportus : Wymowa: "Koloportus" : Opis: zamyka wszelkie rzeczy, głównie zamki itp. Zaklęciami o odwrotnym działaniu są Sezam Materio i słabsze Alohomora. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Hermiona Granger zamyka drzwi, aby Śmierciożercy nie złapali jej i jej przyjaciół podczas ucieczki z Departamenu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie Magii. : Etymologia z Łaciny colligo - związać, porta - drzwi. Confundus : Wymowa: "Konfundo" : Opis: zmienia działanie mugolskich i magicznych przedmiotów lub dezorientuje osoby. Innym zaklęciem dezorientującym jest Mimble Wimble. : Użyte po raz pierwszy:W Harry Potter I Czara Ognia przez Szalonookiego Moody'ego kiedy wspominał to zaklęcie : Etymologia: z Łaciny confusio - zamieszanie. Confringo : Wymowa: '''"Konfringo" : '''Opis: powoduje eksplozję danego obiektu. Podobne zaklęcia to bombarda i bombarda maxima : Użyte po raz pierwszy: '''Podczas gdy Harry leciał na miotle do domu Tonks, musiał poświęcić część swoich rzeczy (i Hedwigę), aby uchronić siebie i Hagrida. (VII tom, strona 65) : '''Etymologia: confing ''- ''wybuch Conjunctivitis : Wymowa: "Konjunktiwitis" : Opis: oślepia ofiarę. Działa równie silnie na zwierzęta, jak Drętwota na ludzi. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Wiktor Krum użył tego zaklęcia w pierwszym zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, aby pokonać smoka. : Etymologia: conjunctivitis ''- z łaciny medycznej: zapalenie spojówek Cruciatus : '''Wymowa:' "Krucjo" : Opis: jedno z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Sprawia ogromny ból. Było często wykorzystywane przez Śmierciożerców do torturowania swoich ofiar. Innymi Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi są Imperius i Avada Kedavra. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podszywający się pod Alastora Moody'ego, Barty Crouch Jr. w Hogwarcie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią pokazując na pająku skutki wszystkich Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Torturowanie swoich ofiar przez Śmierciożerców występowało już we wcześniejszych częściach. : Etymologia: z Łaciny cruciatus - męczyć, torturować : Zaklęcie Czterech Stron Świata : Wymowa: "Wskaż mi" : Opis: różdżka obraca się w kierunku północnym. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy Harry Potter użył go, by zorientować się w kierunku w jakim idzie w labiryncie. D Deletrius : Wymowa: "Deletrius" : Opis: usuwa widmo zaklęcia wywołane czarem Priori Incantatem, które służy do sprawdzania ostatniego czaru rzuconego daną różdżką. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Amos Diggory podczas finału mistrzostw świata w quidditchu, kiedy sprawdzał czy ktoś nie rzucił zaklęcia Morsmorde różdżką Harry'ego Pottera. : Etymologia z angielskiego delete - usunąć. Densaugeo : Wymowa: "Densaugeo" : Opis: wydłuża przednie zęby. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Draco Malfoy trafił nim zamiast w Harry'ego Pottera w Hermionę Granger. : Etymologia: z Łaciny dens - ząb. Deprimo : Wymowa: "Deprimo" : Opis: '''Zaklęcie żłobiące : '''Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger użyła go, by wraz z Harry'm Potter'em i Ronem Weasley'm nie zostać złapaną przez Śmierciożerców w domu Lovegoodów. : Etymologia: z Łaciny deprimere - przygniatać, upokorzyć, zgnieść. Diffindo Wymowa: "Diffindo" Opis: rozcina. Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Harry Potter rozcina pasek od torby Cedrica Diggory'ego, aby go zatrzymać.W grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic poznaje się je w środkowym etapie gry Dissendium : Wymowa: Dissendium : Opis: otwiera tajemne przejście : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w książce Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Drętwota : Wymowa: "Drętwota" : Opis: oszałamia i powoduje silną drętwotę ciała, a czasami nawet utratę przytomności. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: 'Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, gdy pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii chcą trafić w Harrego, Hermionę i Rona. Depulso :'Wymowa: "Depulso" :Opis: powoduje odpychanie o działaniu odśrodkowym (gdy trafi pomiędzy grupę osób, wszystkie zostają odrzucone) bazujące na zasadzie działania bomby miotającej, z tym że nie powoduje większych obrażeń. :Użyte po raz pierwszy: w grze Harry Potter i Więzien Azkabanu na początku gry gdy pojawia się próba przesunięcia szkrzyni w pociągu Duro :Wymowa: "Duro" :Opis: zamienia przedmioty w kamień :Użyte po raz pierwszy: . W książce Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci gdy Hermiona Granger użyła je podczas Bitwy o Hogwart rzucając je na gobelin, który zamienił się w kamień, przygniatając dwóch śmierciożerców by pomóc sobie i swoim przyjaciołom Ronowi Weasley'owi i Harr'emu Potter'owi uciec. E Enervate : Wymowa: "Enerwate" : Opis: uzdrawia (leczy) i regeneruje. Zaklęciem o działaniu regenerującym jest również Renervate. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Poppy Pomfrey leczy Harry'ego Pottera po potyczce ze smokiem Rogogonem Węgierskim. Engorgio : Wymowa: "Engorgio" : Opis: powiększa małe obiekty. Zaklęciem o odwrotnym działaniu jest Reducio i Evanesco. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podszywający się pod Alastora Moddy'ego Barty Crouch Jr. w Hogwarcie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią powiększa pająka. Episkey : Wymowa: "Episkij" : Opis: niweluje (leczy) uszkodzenia ciała. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: '''w szóstej części w pociągu Draco Malfoy łamie Harry'emu nos. Zaklęcie to używa Nimfadora Tonks ( w filmie Luna Lovegood), która znalazła Harry'ego leżącego na podłodze. Evanesco : '''Wymowa: "Iwanesko" : Opis: powoduje znikanie małych przedmiotów lub osłabia działanie zaklęcia Aperacjum. Dodawając cząstkę "Vipera-" świetnie działa na węże. Zaklęciem o działaniu zmniejszającym jest też Reducio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w "Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic w klubie pojedynków Draco Malfoy napuszcza Na Harry'ego Pottera węża.Po nieudanej próbie pozbycia się go (węża) przez Gilderoya Lockharta niszczy go Severus Snape. : Etymologia: z angielskiego evanescence - przelotność. Zaklęcie Patronusa : Wymowa: "Ekspekto Patronum" : Opis: zaklęcie obronne, używane do wyczarowania Patronusa - tarczy, która jest zmaterializowaną postacią pozytywnej energii, o kształcie charakterystycznym dla każdego czarodzieja; stosowany m.in. do obrony przed dementorami i śmierciotulami. Dowiadujemy się o tym z książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Wyczarowany patronus może także służyć jako "kurier", gdy chcemy przekazać komuś ważną wiadomość. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu przez Remusa Lupina do obrony Harry'ego. : Etymologia: z Łaciny exspecto - oczekuję, a także z j. angielakiego: expect - oczekiwać, spodziewać się, patronus - obrona. Zaklęcie Rozbrajające (Expelliarmus) : Wymowa: "Ekspeliarmus" : Opis: rozbraja (odrzuca) przeciwnika lub jego różdżkę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Severus Snape pokazał je uczniom na pierwszej lekcji Klubu Pojedynków rozbrajając Gilderoya Lockharta. : Etymologia: z Łaciny expello - odpycham. F Ferula : Wymowa: "Ferula" : Opis: opatruje uszkodzenia ciała (bandażujące złamania, itp.). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Remus Lupin, aby unieruchomić i opatrzyć złamaną nogę Rona Weasley'a. Zaklęcie Fideliusa : Wymowa: Brak (zaklęcie całkowicie niewebralne) : Opis: bardzo złożone zaklęcie, przy którym dochodzi w sposób magiczny do zdeponowania tajemnicy w duszy żywego człowieka. Informacja zostaje ukryta w wybranej osobie, nazywanej Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, więc nie można jej odnaleźć, chyba że sam Strażnik Tajemnicy zechce ją wyjawić, inaczej pozostaje niedostępna. Skutkiem tego zaklęcia jest np. to, iż nikt, komu przez Strażnika Tajemnicy nie wyjawiono tajemnicy, nie mógł znaleźć ludzi, którzy się ukrywali. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Lily i James Potterowie, rodzice Harry'ego Potter'a, kiedy dowiedzieli się, iż Lord Voldemort chce ich zabić. Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów miał być Syriusz Black, ten jednak namówił ich, żeby został nim niepozorny Peter Pettigrew. Tydzień po tym jak zaklęcie zostało rzucone Peter wyjawił tajemnicę Lordowi Voldemortowi, skutkiem czego była śmierć Lily i Jamesa Potterów, ale tym samym klęska czarnoksiężnika. : Etymologia: prawdopodobnie od nazwiska czarodzieja, który wymyślił to zaklęcie - Fidelius, lub od łacińskiego słowa fidelis oznaczającego osobę zaufaną, powiernika. Finite : Wymowa: "Finite" : Opis: kończy działanie niektórych zaklęć (np. Tarantallegre). Inną formą tego zaklęcia jest Finite Incantatem (powoduje znikanie lub rozpryskiwanie się metalowych rzeczy, lub uzdrawia poszkodowanego po działaniu zaklęcia Tarantallegre). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: 'Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic przez Hermionę Granger do unicestwienia tłuczka lecącego w Harry'ego Pottera, gdyż ta piłka do Quidditcha była zaczarowana przez Zgredka.'' : '''Etymologia: z Łaciny finis - koniec. : finite inkantatem/incantaatem : wzmocnione finito : Flagrate : Wymowa: "Flagrate" : Opis: oznacza różne obiekty ognistym, czerwonym krzyżem. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Hermiona Granger w Departamencie Tajemnic podczas ucieczki przed Śmierciożercami do zaznaczenia drzwi. Flagrante : Wymowa: "Flagrante" : Opis: zaklina przedmiot tak, że dotknięty przez kogokolwiek rozgrzewa się do wysokich temperatur. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci w skarbcu Lestrange'ów by zapobiec wykradnięciu Horkruksa Lorda Voldemorta. Flippendo : Wymowa: "Flipendo" : Opis: popycha lub przesuwa ciężkie obiekty (najczęściej głazy czy skrzynie). Podobnym zaklęciem jest Depulso. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w grze Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny występuje w początkowym etapie. : Etymologia: z angielskiego flip - odwracać. Furnunculus : Wymowa: "Fernukulus" : Opis: powoduje pojawienie się na twarzy białych krost i piekących bąbli. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w czwartej części tomu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, rzucił je Harry Potter, celem miał być Draco Malfoy, ale zaklęcie trafiło w Gregory'ego Goyle'a. : Etymologia: z Łaciny furunculus - czyrak. G Gemino : Wymowa: "Gemino" : Opis: powiela małe obiekty (tworzy duplikat obiektu, na który zostało rzucone). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger do stworzenia kopii Medalionu Salazara Slyherina, który był w posiadaniu Dolores Umbridge, by ta nie zorientowała się o stracie oryginału oraz w skarbcu Lestrangów. : Etymologia: z Łaciny gemini - bliźnięta. Glacius : Wymowa: "Glacius" : Opis: zamraża wodę bądź unieszkodliwia amazońskie salamandry. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: W grze Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu. Glisseo : Wymowa: "Glisseo" : Opis: wygładza nawet duże bardzo pokrzywione obiekty (np. powierzchnie schodów). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger w starciu ze Śmierciożercami podczas Bitwy o Hogwart wyrównała schody przewracając kilku Śmierciożerców. : Etymologia: z włoskiego gliss - ślizgać się. H Harmonia nektere passus : Wymowa : "Harmonia nektere passus" : Opis: '''Umożliwia działanie Szafki Zniknięć : '''Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Draco Malfoy używał tego zaklęcia, by móc posługiwać się Szafką Zniknięć w Pokoju Życzeń w Hogwarcie z drugą, znajdującą się na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu u Borgina i Burkes'a. : Etymologia: '''z łaciny "Harmonia" – zgodność, "nectere" – wiązać, uknuć, "passus" – krok, ślad, trop. Homenum revelio : '''Wymowa: "Homenum rewelio" : Opis: ujawnia ludzką obecność w docelowym obszarze. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger sprawdziła obecność ludzi w kryjówce Zakonu Feniksa : Etymologia: z Łaciny homo - człowiek, ''revelo - odsłonić.'' I Immobilus :Wymowa: "Immobilus" :Opis: unieruchamia ofiarę spowalniając ją. :Użyte po raz pierwszy w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic przez Hermionę, która unieruchomiła chochliki kornwalijskie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. Impedimenta : Wymowa: "Impedimenta" : Opis: na pewien czas spowalnia ofiarę. Zaklęcie o podobnym działaniu to Immobilus. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: podczas trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego Harry spowolnił sklątkę tylnowybuchową buszującą po labiryncie : Etymologia: z Łaciny im - przeczenie, pedi - nogi, menta - umysł. Imperius : Wymowa: "Imperio" : Opis: Zaklęcie niewybaczalne służące do przejęcia kontroli nad inną istotą. Innymi Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi są Cruciatus i Avada Kedavra. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podszywający się pod Alastora Moody'ego Barty Crouch Jr. w Hogwarcie na lekcji obrony przed czarną magią na pająku w obecności wszystkich uczniów. : Etymologia: z Łaciny imperiare - rządzić. Impervius : Wymowa: "Impervius" : Opis: nadaje celowi właściwości odpychające (nie można tego dotknąć). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu podczas meczu Quidditcha padał deszcz, i przez to Harry Potter miał słabą widoczność poprzez swoje okulary, a Hermiona Granger je zaczarowała, w ten sposób, że okulary odpychały krople deszczu. Inanimatus Conjurus : Inanimatus Conjurus – przyzywa dusze zmarłych ktore tworzą niezniszczalny mur Incarcerous : Wymowa: "Inkarserus" : Opis: powoduje pojawienie się pęt krępujących ofiarę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Severus Snape, aby związać Remusa Lupin'a. Incendio : Wymowa: "Insendio" : Opis: podpala (w książkach i filmach) lub niszczy rośliny (w grach komputerowych). Zaklęciem o działaniu podpalającym jest również Lacarnum Inflamare. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w grze komputerowej Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny poznaje się je podczas lekcji zielarstwa, gdzie trzeba niszczyć nim rośliny, a w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Artur Weasley, by napalić w kominku, gdy przyszli zabrać Harry'ego Pottera na mistrzostwa świata w quidditchu J Jęzlep : Wymowa: "Jęzlep" : Opis: powoduje przyklejenie się języka do podniebienia, co uniemożliwia mówienie, itp. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: W VI tomie użyte dwa razy na Filchu, a także użyte przez Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym na Irytka : Etymologia: z polskiego (przetłumaczone) połączenie język i zlepiać. K Zaklęcie Kameleona : Wymowa: Brak (zaklęcie całkowicie niewerbalne) : Opis: kamufluje (upodabnia do otoczenia) przedmiot lub żywą istotę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Alastora Moody'ego, gdy zabierał Harry'ego Pottera z domu Dursleyów. : Etymologia: z polskiego od nazwy zwierzęcia kameleona, który potrafi zmieniać kolor swoiej skóry na taki, który upodabnia go do otoczenia. L Lacarnum Inflamarae :Wymowa: "Lakarnum Inflamare". :Opis: umożliwia wystrzelenie z różdżki ognia w postaci małych kul. :Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny gdy Hermiona Granger podpaliła szatę Snape'a na meczu Quidicha, aby zapobiec czarowaniu miotły Harry'ego. Jak się później okazało Snape chciał pomóc Harry'emu. :Etymologia: z Łaciny lacarnum - wystrzelić, inflamare - podpalić : Legilimens : Wymowa: "Legilimens" : Opis: umożliwia legilimencję, czyli "czytanie w myślach". : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa gdy Severus Snape pomagał Harry'emu Potterowi ćwiczyć oklumencję (obrone przed legilimencją). : Etymologia: z Łaciny legere - czytać, mens - umysł. Levicorpus : Wymowa: Lewikorpus : Opis: sprawia, że niewidzialna siła unosi przeciwnika za kostkę u nogi trzymając go głową w dół (wersja z książki), lub daleko odrzuca przeciwnika (wersja z filmu). Przeciwzaklęciem jest Liberacorpus, a innym zaklęciem lewitującym jest Wingardium Leviosa. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa przez Lunę w walce ze śmierciożercą w '' : ''Departamencie Tajemnic. Liberacorpus : Wymowa: "Liberakorpus" : Opis: jest zaklęciem przeciwdziałającym Levicorpus (uwalnia uniesioną ofiarę). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, kiedy Harry Potter próbował uwolnić lewitującego Rona Weasleya od działania zaklęcia Levicorpus. Locomotor : Wymowa: "Lokomotor" : Opis: służy do przenoszenia różnych obiektów (nazwę obiektu wymawia się po formule Locomotor). Modyfikacją tego zaklęcia jest Locomotor Mortis (z Łaciny mortis - śmierć, stanowi przeciwurok zaklęcia pierwotnego: uniemożliwia ruch, czyli chodzenie, itp., użył go po raz pierwszy Draco Malfoy w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny na Neville'u Longbottomie). Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Mobiliarbus. Przeciwzaklęciem jest Immobilus. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: W V tomie, kiedy Tonks poszła z Harrym zabrać kufer i klatkę z Hedwigą z jego sypialni, gdy transportowali go do Nory. : Etymologia: '''łac. ''locus ''- miejsce, ''moto ''- ruch, poruszać Lumos : '''Wymowa: "Lumos" : Opis: powoduje wydobywanie się światła z końca różdżki. Modyfikacjami tego zaklęcia są Lumos Maxima (wzmocnienie zaklęcia pierwotnego, użyte po raz pierwszy w filmie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu przez Harry'ego Pottera do rozświetlenia książki, którą czytał w nocy pod kołdrą w domu Dursleyów) i Lumos Solem (z Łaciny solara - Słońce rozumiane jako światło, dziła tak, że światło wyzwalane z różdżki po użyciu tego zaklęcia ma naturę promieni słonecznych, jest użyte po raz pierwszy w filmie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny przez Hermionę Granger w celu uratowania Rona Weasleya z Diabelskich sideł). Zaklęciem odwołującym wszystkie modyfikacje jak i zaklęcie właściwe jest Nox. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: '''W tomie Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi przez Albusa Dumbledore w jaskini gdzie Voldemort horkruksa, jak się okazało - horkruks został wcześniej zabrany i zamieniony na fałszywy przez Regulusa A. Black'a. : : '''Etymologia: z Łaciny lumen - światło. M Meteourok recanto : Wymowa: "Meteourok recanto" : Opis: prawdopodobnie zatrzymuje lub zwalcza wyczarowane zjawiska atmosferyczne np. desz padający z dachu. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Ron Weasley pod postacią Rega Cattermole'a w Ministerstwie Magii miał zatrzymać deszcz w gabinecie Yaxley'a (podpowiedział mu to Artur Weasley) : Etymologia:'''pierwsza część "Meteourok" jest raczej jasna chodzi o meteorologiczny urok. Druga "recanto" przypomina słowo "recondo" z łacińskiego recondo - odkładać, chować Mobiliarbus : '''Wymowa: "Mobiljaribus" : Opis: służy do poruszania przedmiotów. Zaklęciem o podobnym działaniu jest Locomotor. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Hermiona Granger w Gospodzie Pod Trzema Miotłami, żeby Korneliusz Knot nie zauważył Harry'ego Pottera, który przebywał nielegalnie w Hogsmeade. Mobilicorpus : Wymowa: "Mobilikorpus" : Opis: przemieszcza osoby (sprawia że lewitują). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Remus Lupin zastosował je przeciwko Severusowi Snape'owi, który stracił przytomność. : Etymologia: z angielskiego mobile - ruchomy, corpus - ciało w znaczeniu ciała materialnego (przedmiotu), a nie ludzkiego. Morsmordre : Wymowa: "Morsmorde" : Opis: wyczarowuje na niebie Mroczny Znak - świetlistą, zieloną czaszkę, z ust której wychodzi wijący się wąż, a cały symbol jest znakiem Lorda Voldemorta i jego popleczników, głównie Śmierciożerców. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu Mroczny Znak został wyczarowany przez Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora, syna Barty'ego Croucha, o co posądzono Mrużkę, skrzatkę domową Crouchów. : Etymologia z Łaciny mortis - śmierć. Muffliato : Wymowa: "Mufliato" : Opis: sprawia, że osoba na którą zostało rzucone słyszy nieokreślone brzęczenie, przez co nie może podsłuchać rozmowy rzucającego (jedno z zaklęć wymyślonych przez Księcia Półkrwi). Zaklęciami o podobnym działaniu są Quietus i Silencio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi podczas lekcji kiedy Harry chciał porozmawiać z Ronem i Hermioną. N Nox : Wymowa: "Noks" : Opis: odwołuje niektóre zaklęcia np. Lumos — gasi światło na końcu różdżki. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu kiedy Harry szukał w nocy Petera Pettigrew w zamku, zobaczył na Mapie Huncwotów że Snape się zbliża i zgasił światło. : Etymologia: z Łaciny nox - noc. O Obscuro : Wymowa: "Obskuro" : Opis: sprawia, że na oczach przeciwnika pojawia się czarna opaska, przez którą nic nie widać i nie można jej zdjąć. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger, kiedy chciała ukryć przed portretem Fineasa Nigellusa miejsce pobytu Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya oraz swoje. Zaklęcie Zapomnienia (Obliviate) : Wymowa: "Obliwejt" : Opis: używane do usuwania wspomnień i modyfikacji pamięci. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Gilderoy Lockhart wyjawił, że używał tego zaklęcia do modyfikacji pamięci osób, których czyny sobie przypisywał. : Etymologia: z Łaciny oblitteratio - zapomnienie. Orchideus : Wymowa: "Orchideus" : Opis: powoduje, że z końca różdżki wystrzela bukiet kwiatów, który może ranić magiczne zwierzęta (wersja ataku istnieje w grze komputerowej Harry Potter i Czara Ognia). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Ollivander użył tego zaklęcia, żeby sprawdzić różdżkę Fleur Delacour, która brała udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Oppugno : Wymowa: "Opunio" : Opis: Wyczarowuje małe ptaszki(podobne do kanarków) i zmusza je do ataku na inną osobę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Hermiona Granger złote ptaki zmusiła do ataku Rona Weasleya. : Etymologia: z Łaciny oppungo - atakuję. P Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała (Petrificus totalus) : Wymowa: "Petrifikus Totalus" : Opis: powoduje, że całe ciało przeciwnika sztywnieje : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Hermiona Granger unieruchomiła Neville'a Longbottoma, który chciał zatrzymać ją, Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. : Etymologia: z greki petros - kamień, petra - ''skała, skamienienie Peskipiksi Pesternomi : '''Wymowa:' "Peskipiksi Pesternomi" : Opis: być może (gdyż nie zadziałało) poskramia chochliki lub inne magiczne zwierzęta. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Gilderoy Lockhart próbując poskromić chochliki kornwalijskie. Portus : Wymowa: "Portus" : Opis: zamienia dany obiekt w świstoklik. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Albus Dumbledore stworzył świstoklik, dzięki któremu Harry Potter przedostał się po walce w Ministerstwa Magii do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. : Etymologia: z Łaciny porta - brama, drzwi. z Polskiego portal Priori Incantatem : Wymowa: "Priori Inkantato" : Opis: wywołuje retrospekcję zaklęć danej różdżki, do rzucenia których posłużyła. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia po meczu finałowym mistrzostw świata w quidditchu Amos Diggory, by sprawdzić czy Mroczny Znak został wyczarowany przy pomocy różdżki Harry'ego Pottera. : Etymologia z Łaciny prior - poprzedni, incantamentum - zaklęcie. Zaklęcie Tarczy : Wymowa: "Protego" : Opis: na krótko tworzy magiczną barierę (tarczę), która chroni rzucającego czar zarówno przed zaklęciami jak i przed innymi przedmiotami. Działa na zwykłe uroki, ale nie na Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Modyfikacjami tego zaklęcia są Protego Totalum oraz Protego Horriblis. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: 'pierwszy raz wspomniano o nim w książce ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia. Hermiona starała się nauczyć Harr'ego rzucać to zaklęcie, żeby przygotować go do trzeciego zadania z Turnieju Trójmagicznego. : '''Etymologia: z Łaciny protego - chronić. Protego Horribilis : Wymowa: "Protego horriblis" : Opis: Prawdopodobnie najsilniejsze zaklęcie ochronne. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci przez Profesora Flitwicka, przed bitwą o Hogwart, w celu ochrony Zamku. : Etymologia: ''łac. ''protego ''- chronic, ''horribile ''- straszny Protego Totalum : '''Wymowa:' "Protego Totalum" : Opis: sprawaia, że dany obszar jest trudny do wykrycia. Inne zaklęcia chroniące to Cave Inimicum, Salvio Hexia i Repello Mugoletum. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci użyła go Hermiona Granger, by chronić miejsce pobytu jej, Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. : Etymologia: z Łaciny protego - chronić, totalum - całkowicie. Zaklęcie Proteusza : Wymowa: Brak (zaklęcie całkowicie niewerbalne) : Opis: powoduje zależne zmiany; przedmioty, na które zostanie rzucone są od siebie zależne, zmiany zachodzące w jednym powododują te same zmiany w pozostałych. Znajomość poprawnego użycie jest wymagana na poziomie owutemów. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Hermiona Granger na fałszywe galeony, by móc informować wszystkich członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a o datach i godzinach spotkań. : Etymologia: z polskiego (przetłumaczone) od imienia Proteusz (w mitologii greckiej Proteusz posiadał zdolność zmieniania swojej postaci, co może odnosić się, do zmian zachodzących w przedmiotach). Piertotum Locomotor : Wymowa: "Piertotum Lokomotor" : Opis: ożywia posągi, zbroje, rzeźby itp. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Minerwa McGonagall do ożywienia zbroi i posągów, by broniły Hogwart przed poplecznikami Lorda Voldemorta. : Etymologia: łac. locus ''- miejsce, ''moto ''- ruch, poruszac, ''pierto ''- figury Q Quietus : '''Wymowa:' "Kłajetus" : Opis: osłabia siłę głosu. Zaklęciem o odwrotnym działaniu jest Sonorus, a podobne zaklęcia to Silencio i Muffilato. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia po finałowym meczu mistrzostw świata w quidditchu Ludo Bagman odwołał zaklęcie Sonorus, które wzmacnia siłę głosu (zdolność donośnego mówienia była mu potrzebne do komentowania mistrzostw w quidditchu). : Etymologia z angielskiego quiet - cisza. R Reduccio : Wymowa: "redukcjo" : Opis: rozwala na proch wskazane obiekty. Zaklęcie podobne to inpedimento. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w książce Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) . Reducto : Wymowa: "Redukto" : Opis: powiększa małe obiekty. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Ginny Weasley na spotkaniu Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Relashio : Wymowa: "Relaszio" : Opis: sprawia, że z różdżki strzelają iskry (w otoczeniu wodnym jest to strumień wrzątku) można go użyć do poparzenia osoby lub do np. spalenia łańcuchów. : Uzyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Harry Potter w drugim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego zaatakował druzgotki. : Etymologia: z angielskiego release - uwolnić. Reparifarge : Wymowa: "Reparifardż" : Opis: cofa skutki błędnej transmutacji. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: Pottermore Reparo : Wymowa: "Reparo" : Opis: naprawia zepsute lub zniszczone przedmioty. Modyfikacją jest Oculus Reparo (naprawia okulary itp). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, kiedy Hermiona Granger naprawiła Harry'emu Potterowi okulary podczas podróży pociągiem do Hogwartu). : Etymologia: z Łaciny reparo - naprawiać. Repello Inimigotum : Wymowa: "Repelo Inimigorum" : Opis: ochronne Repello Muggletum : Wymowa: "Repelo Mugoletum" : Opis: sprawia, że mugole nie widzą danego obiektu. Inne zaklęcia chroniące to Salvio Hexia, Cave Inimicum i Protego Totalum. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger na swój namiot podczas podróży w poszukiwaniu horkruksów razem z Harry'emu Potterowi i Ronowi Weasleyowi. We wcześniejszych częściach była jednak już mowa o obiektach, których mugole nie mogą zobaczyć jak i również wyczuć. : Etymologia: z Łaciny repel - odpychać, mugoletum odnosi się do do mugoli. Rictusempra (Zniewalająca Łaskotka) : Wymowa: "Riktusempra" : Opis: jedno z zaklęć najczęściej używanych na przeciwniku w trakcie walki. Promień uderza ze średnią siłą i zwykle odpycha przeciwnika. Z teoretycznego punktu widzenia zaklęcie to rozśmiesza, niewidzialna siła łaskocze przeciwnika (gdy rzuci się je na siebie, wprawia się w dobry nastrój). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic podczas odbywającej się w ramach Klubu Pojedynków walki, Harry Potter użył go przeciwko Draconowi Malfoyowi Riddiculus : Wymowa: "Riddikulus" : Opis: zamienia bogina w to coś zabawnego, o czym pomyśli rzucający czar. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu zaklęcia tego uczyli się trzecioroczniacy podczas lekcji z Remusem Lupinem. : Etymologia: z angielskiego riddiculous - absurd, coś śmiesznego (w negatywnym znaczeniu tego słowa) ''. S Salvio Hexia : '''Wymowa:' "Salwio Heksja" : Opis: ochrania miejsce, w którym ktoś przebywa. Inne zaklęcia chroniące to Repello Mugolteum, Cave Inimicum i Protego Totalum. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Hermiona Granger w celu ochrony miejsca pobytu jej, Harry'ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Sectumsempra : Wymowa: "Sektumsempra" : Opis: powoduje rozległe i głębokie rany na ciele, jest zaklęciem czarnomagicznym. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Harry Potter znajduje to zaklęcie w podręczniku do eliksirów należącego kiedyś do Księcia Półkrwi, a potem używa go na Draconie Malfoyu. : Etymologia: z Łaciny sectum - ciąć, semper - zawsze. Serpensortia : Wymowa: "Serpensortia" : Opis: wyczarowuje węża, który atakuje przeciwnika. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Draco Malfoy użył go na Harrym Potterze w Klubie Pojedynków prowadzonym przez Gilderoya Lockharta. : Etymologia: z angielskiego serpent - wąż. Sillencio : Wymowa: "Silensjo" : Opis: w przeciwieństwie do podobnych zaklęć - Quietus czy Muffilato - wycisza całkowicie. Zaklęciem o odwrotnym działaniu jest Sonorus. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Harry Potter ćwiczył na czarnych krukach i żabach. : Etymologia z hiszpańskiego silencio - cisza. z angielskiego silence ''- cisza Sonorus : '''Wymowa:' "Sonorus" : Opis: zwiększa siłę głosu. Zaklęciami o odwrotnym działaniu są Quietus, Muffilato i Silencio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia Ludo Bagman, szef Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów, by wzmocnić swój głos, jako iż był komentatorem finałowego meczu mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. : Etymologia: z Łaciny sonus - głos. Szatańska Pożoga : Wymowa: Brak(zaklęcie całkowicie niewerbalne) : Opis: rozpala ogromny, trudny do powstrzymania, potężny, dziki ogień, który formuje się w różne bestie i trawi niemal wszystko na swojej drodze, będąc nawet zdolnym do niszczenia horkruksów. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa przez Voldemorta aby ułatwiło mu to ceremoni powitalnej w Hogwarcie. W filmie przez Voldemorta podczas walki z Dumbledorem w Departamecie Tajemnic. : T Tarantallegra : Wymowa: "Tarantallegra" : Opis: wywołuje u przeciwnika niekontrolowane pląsy. Zaklęciem odwołującym je jest Finite, a zaklęciem, które leczy jego skutki jest Finite Inkantatem. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic użył go Malfoy podczas walki z Harrym Potterem w Klubie Pojedynków. Tergeo : Wymowa: "Tergeo" : Opis: usuwa różne substancje np. kurz, krew. Podobne zaklęcie to Chłoszczyść. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Hermiona użyła go, by usunąć Harremu zaschniętą krew. U Upiorogacek : Wymowa: Brak (zaklęcie całkowicie niewebralne) : Opis: straszy i wywołuje lęk. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, Ginny wspomniała, że użyła upiorogacka na Draconie Malfoy'u w gabinecie Umbridge. : Etymologia: z polskiego (przetłumaczone) połączenie upiór i gacek (część nazwy gatunkowej dwóch gatunków nietoperzy). W Waddiwasi : Wymowa: "Ładiłasi" : Opis: odblokowuje zatkane otwory. Podobne zaklęcie to Sezam Materio. : Uzyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Remus Lupin użył go, odtykając dziurkę od klucza, która została zatkana gumą do żucia przez Irytka. Wingardium Leviosa : Wymowa: "Wingardium Lewiosa". : Opis: unosi wskazany obiekt. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Hermiona Granger uniosła pióro. Zaklęcie kierunków świata : Wymowa: "Wskaż mi" : Opis: różdżka obraca się i wskazuje północ. : Uzyte po raz pierwszy: w tomie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia kiedy Harry próbował odnaleźż drogę w labiryncie podczas trzeciego zadania turnieju trójmagicznego. Zaklęcia pojawiające się wyłącznie w filmach Arania Exumai : Wymowa: "Arania Eksumej" : Opis: zadaje ból pająkom. :Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Tom Marvolo Riddle i Rubeus Hagrid kiedy to zmarła Marta.Tom oskarżył Aragoga o zabójstwo.Chciał uśmiercić tego kto zabił tę dziewczynę. : Etymologia: z Łaciny arania - pająk. Alarte Ascendare : Wymowa: Alarte Ascendare : Opis: powoduje wyrzucenie przedmiotu w powietrze Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic przez Lockharta, aby wyrzucić węża w powietrze podczas pojedynku Harry'ego Pottera i Dracona Malfoya w Klubie Pojedynków. Arresto Momentum : Wymowa: "Aresto Momentum" : Opis: najprawdopodobniej spowalnia (lub całkowicie zatrzymuje) czas na kilka sekund w danym miejscu. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu kiedy Harry Potter spadał z miotły, Albus Dumbledore użył go, aby Harry Potter się nie zabił, zatrzymując jego spadanie. Bombarda : Wymowa: "Bombarda" : Opis: całkowicie niszczy wszystkie rzeczy. Wzmocnioną werscją jest Bombarda Maxima. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu Hermiona Granger podczas uwalniania Syriusza Blacka z wieży Hogwartu. Bracchium Emendo : Wymowa: "Brakhium Emendo" : Opis: powoduje znikanie kości (być może prawdziwe działanie miało być inne). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic spowodowało zanik kości w miejscu dotkniętym przez różdżkę, a posłużył się nim Gilderoy Lockhart próbując nastawić rękę Harry'emu Potterowi. Diminuendo : Wymowa: "Diminuendo" : Opis: zmniejsza i unieszkodliwia ofiarę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Corlin Nigel podczas zebrania Gwardii Dumbledora na kukle. : Etymologia: z włoskiego diminuendo - zmniejszać. Everte Stati : Wymowa: "Ewerte Stati" : Opis: wyrzuca w powietrze tego, w kogo było wycelowane. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic '' Draco Malfoy wycelowane w Harry'ego Pottera w Klubie Pojedynków. Ferraverto : '''Wymowa:' "Ferrawerto" : Opis: przemienia zwierzę w pucharek na wodę. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Minerwa McGonagall na lekcji transmutacji. Immobulus : Wymowa: "Immobilus" : Opis: spowalnia ofiarę (kiedy rzucamy zaklęcie na obiekt będący w powietrzu, on nie spada). : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Hermiona Granger, by poskromić chochlika kornwalijskiego po lekcji obrony przed czarną magią. : Etymologia: z Łaciny im - anty (przeczenie), movius i mobilus związane jest z ruchem, z angielskiego move - ruch, mobile - ruchomy, z Łaciny mobilis - ruchomy. Lacarnum Inflamarae : Wymowa: "Lakarnum Inflamare" : Opis: powoduje, że z różdżki wystrzeliwuje mały płomień. Innym zaklęciem podpalającym jest Incendio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie'' Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny gdy Hagrid zapalił kominek w domu nad morzem, kiedy przyszedł po Harrego, oraz gdy ''Hermiona Granger podpaliła szatę Severusa Snapea.' Lumos Solem : '''Wymowa:' "Lumos Solem" : Opis: Wytwarza świało imitujące światło słoneczne. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Hermionę Granger w Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny, gdy Diabelskie Sidła dopadły Rona. Lumos Maxima : Wymowa: '''"Lumos Maksima" : '''Opis: Oświetla całe pomieszczenie w którym znajduje się osoba rzucająca zaklęcie. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: przez Harry'ego w Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu w domu u Dursley'ów pod kołdrą. Partis Temporus : Wymowa: '''"Partis Temporous" : '''Opis: '''Rozdziela obiekty, czarodzieje uzywają tego zaklęcia do rozdzielenia ogonów Psidwaka : '''Użyte po raz pierwszy: '''W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi, gdy Dumbledore chciał się deportować do Wieży Astronomicznej Periculum : '''Wymowa: "Perikulum" : Opis: powoduje wystrzelenie z różdżki czerwony snop iskier, który rozdziela się jak fajerwerk (działa jako raca). Zaklęciem również wystrzeliwującym iskry (ale służące do ataku) jest Relashio. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: '''użyty w pierszej częsći kiedy byli w zakazanym lesie : '''Etymologia: z Łaciny perriculum - niebezpieczeństwo. Sezam Materio : Wymowa: "Sezam Matejro" : Opis: usuwa blokady i zamknięcia. Działa podobnie do Wadiwashi i Alohamora, tyle że nie odblokowuje tylko całkowicie dematerializuje zamknięcie. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic młody Tom Riddle używa go by uwolnić Aragoga. Vipera E=yfgfhythytdydthhytytyhythythd Vulnera Sanantur Wymowa: '"Wulnera-sa-naen-tur" ' Opis: 'Możliwe, że jest to również Vulnera Sanentur. Trudne do ustalenia z powodu specyficznego akcentu Severusa. Leczy głębokie rany, na przykład te zadane przez urok Sectumsempra. W filmie rozszerzono to zaklęcie o inkantację, która nie została przedstawiona w książce. ' Użyte po raz pierwszy: 'w filmie ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi przez Severusa Snape'a, gdy uleczał rannego Draona Malfoy'a w łazience po spotkaniu z Harrym. '''Etymologia:' 'łacińskie vulnus ''oznacza ranę, natomiast ''sanare leczyć. : Wymowa: "Wipera Evanesca" : Opis: sprawia, że z różdzki wystrzeliwuje mały snop ognia, który spala węża na popiół. : Użyte po raz pierwszy: w filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Severus Snape do spalenia węża, którego przyzwał Draco Malfoy zaklęciem Serpensortia. : Etymologia: z Łaciny vipera - żmija. Zaklęcia pojawiające się wyłącznie w grach Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny * Flippendo - "Flipendo" - przesuwa dany obiekt, podobnie jak Depulso. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic * Mimblewimble - "Mimblłimbl" - powoduje dezorientację przeciwnika, używane podczas pojedynków. * Skurge - "Skerdż" - usuwa klejącą ektoplazmę (rodzaj śluzu). * Spongify - "Spondżifaj" - zamienia dywaniki Spongifus w trampoliny, na których można odbijać się bardzo wysoko. Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu * Draconifors - "Drakonifors" - przekształca posążki przedstawiające smoka w żywe, latające smoki, którymi można przez krótki czas kierować. * Glacius - "Glasjus" - zamraża (przydatne w walce z ognistymi salamandrami - można je zamrozić). * Lapifors - "Lapifors" - przekształca posążki przedstawiające królika w żywe króliki, którymi można przez krótki czas kierować. * Snufflifors - "Snaflifors" - zamienia latające książki w myszy. To zaklęcie występuje w wersji na PS2. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Aqua Eructo - "Akwa Erukto" - sprawia, że z różdżki tryska strumień wody, podobnie jak przy użyciu Aguamenti. * Avifors - "Awifors" - powoduje, że z różdżki wylatują nietoperze, które atakują przeciwnika. * Ducklifors - "Daklifors" - przekształca przeciwnika w małą kaczkę, która później wybucha. * Herbivicus - "Herbiwikus" - powoduje szybki wzrost roślin. * Melofors - "Melofors" - zamienia daną część ciała w dynię. * Orbis - "Orbis" - pęta przeciwnika świetlistymi promieniami. * Lapifors - zamienia w króliki. * magicus extermos ekstermos -tworzy zielone magiczne pole nad rzucającym, które wzmacnia uroki na pewien czas. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa Zaklęcia używane w wielu grach * Carpe Retractum (wym. Karpe Retraktum) – rzuca magiczny, przypominający lasso, świetlny sznur na dane obiekty i przyciąga je do rzucającego zaklęcie lub odwrotnie. Znane z gier Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu oraz Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Depulso (wym. Depulso) – odpycha przedmioty podobnie jak Flippendo. Zaklęcie używane w grach Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu oraz Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa. Linki zewnętrzne * HP Lexicon - Encyclopedia of Spells, * Kompletna lista zaklęć - MuggleNet. Kategoria:Zaklęcia